


What the Sock

by little_but_fierce



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sander's being a little shit, They are lovers, What else is new, clothing removal, that is a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_but_fierce/pseuds/little_but_fierce
Summary: Sander administers his Bowie exam- with a twist.Also known as Strip Bowie.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 200





	What the Sock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my interpretation of Sander finally giving Robbe the notorious Bowie exam (I was influenced by Skam France playing Strip Operation)

Twenty minutes ago, Robbe had been fully clothed in his usual uniform of an oversized hoodie, baggy pants, and white socks. Presently, he is standing shirtless and struggling to pull off one of his socks, while refusing to sit down to do so. He eventually manages to wrestle the cotton nuisance off his foot and turns towards his boyfriend to continue their game.

“Nope! Other one off too,” demands Sander.

“What?” replies Robbe, “They are two separate pieces of clothing!”

“Together, they are one cohesive item of clothing,” counters Sander, while bringing his hands up and intertwining his fingers together to demonstrate his explanation.

“You didn’t set that rule before we started this! No adding amendments in the middle of the game!” Robbe protests, his voice rising.

Earlier in the evening, Sander had stormed into his room, telling him that he was finally ready to administer the Bowie exam. Robbe discovered this actually meant playing an online song lyric game titled Crackedbowielicious and that he would not be the only one playing. In fact, he would be going head-to-head against the resident Bowie scholar, also known as his sneaky boyfriend. Oh, and as a fun addition, it would involve removing an item of clothing for every wrong answer. While thinking this was unfair, and knowing he was going to lose, he at least thought he would be able to last a few rounds with all his clothes on. 

Currently, he had incorrectly answered all three questions asked so far, while Sander, of course, answered all of his correctly and didn’t even let the quiz finish writing out the lyrics when he did. Robbe couldn’t decide if it was because he was too excited to wait to answer or was trying to flex on his boyfriend. Probably both.

Robbe gave it one more try before he would agree to remove his other sock. “I thought I was allowed to bribe the teacher?” he asks, in his whiney voice that he definitely never used to his advantage (and that he knew Sander secretly loves). 

Something brief flashes in his boyfriend’s eyes before he narrows them and says with a finality that makes something tingle down Robbe’s spine, “Off.” _Yes, Sir,_ he thought. Sander has some sort of authority kink that they had yet to fully discuss, but Robbe would be lying if he said he was not just as into it. 

If he had lost the battle to keep his sock on, he most certainly was not going to lose the war for who could turn the other one on the most. He attempts to remove his sock in the most sensual way he can think, while slowly discovering that there is actually no way to accomplish this. While trying to keep his embarrassment to a minimum, he glances over at Sander and sees a barely concealed smile and raised eyebrows- a sign he is trying not to giggle at him and is maybe also a bit into whatever his boyfriend was trying to do. Robbe had discovered that Sander was kind of easy to turn on, which really worked to his benefit. He tosses the sock towards Sander, who is lying sprawled across the bed, and it ends up landing on his face. Instead of responding with instant disgust, Sander reaches his hand up and slowly removes the sock. When his eyes are visible again, he locks them with Robbe, which makes his heart start beating faster, and says slowly and lowly, “You’ll pay for that.” Robbe believes him and the little flutter in his stomach told him he couldn’t wait for his punishment.

Now that his slight humiliation is over, they return to the game. It is Sander’s turn to answer a question. The one joy Robbe could take from this one-sided event was that his boyfriend seemed to be uncomfortable in the blue winter jacket he had decided to keep on when they began playing. The nasty weather outside had forced even Sander to abandon his leather jacket for the night. When he unzips his coat, while keeping it on, to try and make himself more comfortable, Robbe tries to be helpful, knowing the response he will get before he even comments, “You know, you could throw one of the questions so you can take off that bulky thing.” As expected, Sander’s face turns to mock disgust, as if Robbe had insulted him, and responds, while clutching his chest, “I would never disrespect Bowie like that!” 

Robbe chuckles at his dramatic boyfriend and replies, “Alright, Professor Driesen, your next question awaits.” He clicks the button on the screen and the lyrics start to appear, _I will be King_ , _and you_ …”youwillbeQueen!” shouts Sander, almost unintelligibly. 

Robbe sighs. “Correct.” Sander smiles and then bites his lip as if holding back a response he knows would just irritate his boyfriend further. Robbe holds his gaze for a moment, as if to dare him to say something, and then focuses on the screen for his turn. _Love is the key…_ The timer starts counting down from ten and Robbe screws his eyes shut as he thinks. He knows he’s heard this one before but, as he has done all night, is drawing a blank. So he takes a random shot in the dark, “to my heart?” he asks, with a hopefulness. He risks a glance at Sander and from his expression, he can tell he is incorrect before he even looks at the screen _...we must turn._ Robbe groans. “I knew that one!” He complains. Sander snorts but, smartly, says nothing in return. In fact, his boyfriend has been remarkably quiet about Robbe getting so many lyrics wrong when he has heard the songs so many times. There are two bleached blondes annoying Robbe tonight, but since only one is present, he turns towards him and asks, “Are you gonna dump me because I’m doing so poorly?” He, of course, means it jokingly, but notices that he still has a small knot in his stomach representing a lingering fear that he has never been able to shake since they started dating: that Sander will one day leave him.

Sander gives him a look that could only be described as I-love-you-but-you-are-an-idiot and simply says, “Lose the pants, IJzermans.” Robbe huffs, but then foolishly decides to put on a little show with this piece of clothing removal after his previous failed attempt. He starts to hum “Please Me” by Cardi B and Bruno Mars and winks at Sander as he undoes his belt. He whips it out of his jeans and, feeling bold, asks Sander if he would like a demonstration of what he could do with it. His boyfriend’s cool demeanor slips for a moment before he steels himself and says, “Don’t try to distract me, Robbe. I have a game to win.” Robbe smirks at him, unbuttons his jeans, and because they are two sizes too big, they immediately fall to the floor. He steps out of them and is now standing in only his Calvin Klein underwear. Sander takes a moment to let his gaze linger on Robbe, which causes the almost-naked boy to avert his eyes downward. Sander still makes him feel bashful at times. To break the moment, he walks to the laptop sitting on his bed and hits the button. _‘Cause we’re lovers and that is a fact_ … “yes we’re lovers and that is that” Sander softly croons while looking at Robbe. Again, Robbe blushes. He still can’t believe that they are, in fact, lovers. He leans over for a kiss, but Sander stops him with a finger on his chin. “Ah ah ah, you have one more question.” 

“Not if I get it right,” Robbe replies, with false confidence. 

Sander doesn’t even try to stifle his laughter. “Game now. Kiss later...or more like kiss in a minute.” He chuckles at his own joke. Robbe glares in response. Sander remarks, “You know, cutie, we’re supposed to be having fun.”

“Well, one of us seems to be,” Robbe shoots back. Sander takes that as a cue to move to the next question. _But don’t forget your date with me…_ ”When I live in my dream!” Robbe shouts excitedly. He starts doing a little victory dance for his first correct answer when he notices Sander looking at him with a smirk. Robbe stops, “What? I got one right, you should be celebrating that you aren’t dating a complete Bowie noob.”

Sander looks at him and then says, at the same time the lyrics appear on the screen, “When I live my dream.”

“That’s what I said!” Robbe responds, with confusion. Sander shakes his head.

“You said, IN my dream. You added an extra word.”

“It’s the same thing!”

“Technically, it’s not.”

“Come on! English is my second language, I always mess up with the stupid prepositions!”

“Sorry angel, judge’s ruling, you got it wrong.”

“And who decided you were the judge?”

“It’s my game.”

“Just because you found it doesn’t mean it’s yours.”

“Nee nee, it’s actually my game.” 

Robbe pauses before realizing what he just said and then explodes, “Wait, did you create this quiz? That means you knew what the lyrics were gonna be!”

“I’d know what they lyrics were gonna be anyway, Robbe.”

“That’s cheating!!” Robbe was actually annoyed at this point.

“You should be used to me doing that when we play games. It’s literally how I got you to kiss me for the first time.” Sander pauses, and then adds, “Exam failed.”

Robbe is silent, but glaring in Sander’s direction. After a minute of being angry, he makes the mistake of looking directly at Sander’s eyes. He softens and grumbles, “You don’t have to work this hard to get me naked, you know.”

“Sometimes effort makes the reward more satisfying,” he replies, while eyeing Robbe up and down. “Now, if you’re done stalling, I believe you have one more thing to do before the game is officially over.”

Begrudgingly admitting defeat, Robbe removes the last piece of clothing he is wearing, tugging his black boxer-briefs off and stepping out of them. He thought about slingshotting them onto Sander’s face again, but he stops when he sees how Sander is looking at him. Sander slowly looks Robbe up and down, then lands on his eyes and says, “I win”, the double-meaning impossible to miss. Robbe feels his cheeks redden and looks down yet again, still feeling self-conscious with the attention Sander pays him. He was getting used to it, but Sander never fails to make him feel worthy of love and affection. After a pause, Robbe decides he wants to break the moment with what they did best.

“So this is the part where I get to bribe the teacher, right?” He teases, while secretly hoping it would also be true. Sander gives him a smug smile and starts to move towards Robbe like a wolf stalking its prey- slowly and without removing his eyes from his body.

“You failed your oral exam, Mr. IJzermans,” Sander says softly, two inches from Robbe’s face. He grabs Robbe and smoothly flips him on his back onto the bed. This has become his signature move. One that Robbe never tires of. He holds his mouth just out of reach for what feels like five minutes, but is really only five seconds, and then starts kissing him. He then slowly moves to Robbe’s neck, then his chest, slowly working his way down, and when he reaches his hip bone, he looks up at Robbe with those beautiful sea-green eyes, currently full of both want and arrogance, and says, “But I doubt I’ll fail mine.” He then moves lower and as Robbe closes his eyes the last thought he has before his mind goes hazy is, _Actually, I think I won_.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anything like this game actually exists, but I thought it was a fun idea. The questions are selected randomly!
> 
> I wanted to use lyrics from the IG posts. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
